Darkness Before Dawn
by Silenced Ash
Summary: Fate loves to play with our lives. Naruto knows this especially. The nine tailed fox demon was sealed inside him, after all. But what if, the fox wasn't a fox at all, but a vampire? What then? Naruto/Hellsing Crossover, Naruto x Harem, Alucardx?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Hellsing Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Hellsing. I am god. Huh, what!? Damn another failed attempt! I do not own Naruto or Hellsing, or Shinobi or Inuyasha for that matter.

Death reigns over all life, none have a say in its rulings. Just as where there is light there is darkness, where there is life there is death. However, some defy death, and openly search for immortality. They search endlessly, yet what happens when one is immortal? Immortality is taking away one thing that makes humans…human, the one thing that binds almost all beings together.

When one becomes immortal, they shed their humanity. They make enemies of the gods, and distort nature, the very balance of the world. To stop this inhumanity, the gods send their avatars, usually immortals themselves, to destroy the offender, then come back. But they cannot count on the wildcards that they send. This tale is one such occurrence.

)(Hellsing fans should recognize this scene)(  
Cries floated through the air. A mob of bandits sneered.

"This is what you get ya bitch!" The leader of the bandits, a tall lanky man, spoke, his voice dripping with cold malice. The bandits surrounded a single kunoichi. She had long red hair and a sheath for a sword on her back. She struggled against ropes and chains, but found herself unable to do anything. She couldn't reach her sword, she was nearly out of chakra, and she couldn't even move.

This was it. She would be raped and killed. She broke down in a fresh wave of tears. She, Uzumaki Kushina, was about to die. Not that it mattered. She had practically given up on life once she found out that her husband and newly born son had both died at the same time.

A dark mocking laughter invaded the bandits cries of victory. The only warning that anything was wrong was that mocking laughter. Then the footsteps came…the bandit turned around to see a tall blond haired man emerge from the shadows. He dressed in old Victorian fashion. His state of dress was almost nothing like the people that came from the nearby area, thus it was obvious that he was not from around here. He wore a black trench coat and a black fedora, a wide brimmed hat. The fedora was floppy on the rim, but the rest of the hat was absolutely unmoving. He wore orange sunglasses over his red slitted eyes. His fingers were clawed and sharpened to the point where they looked like they could flesh easily.( It's a black version of Alucard's outfit without the gloves. His attitude during battle, his in battle attitude( sometimes), and his powers are what he has of Alucard. He also has Walters powers, and a few other tricks. Despite that he will NOT be an Alucard clone.)

The bandit leader surprised at the newcomer, screamed out rather loudly. "Who are you!?"

The stranger simply answered.

"Kuroshia( Hit Man. From what I understand of Japanese it can also mean a hit man etc.)"

At that word, the bandit leader laughed, he laughed loudly, before responding.

"Kuroshia? Kuroshia, you say? Hehe, men, kill 'em."

As one the bandits threw their kunai and shuriken at the stranger, who strangely didn't move. As such, everyone of the weapons hit, no exceptions. The bandit leader watched satisfied as the stranger became a human pincushion.

"Ha, not so tough after all, eh kuroshia?" He turned back to Kushina, who was in fear at that moment. That could have been her! Just as the bandit leader made another step, something occurred that made every bandits blood run cold. The same dark, mocking laughter, resounded through the air. The bandit leader turned swiftly and his eyes widened. The laughter was coming from the stranger!

Suddenly the kunai that was once embedded in his skin slowly popped out. A sinister black chakra surrounded him and it seemed that his entire body became that chakra. His wounds healed at an unbelievable rate, his laughter not stopping once. He slowly reached into his coat…and brought out a large metal object. It was unlike anything the bandits or Kushina had ever seen. Suddenly a bang split the air, and another, and another. With each resounding bang several bandits died in a bloody blast.

In fear the bandit leader asked, terrified of this stranger,"W-What are you!?"

The stranger smirked, as if amused by the question. " Isn't it obvious? Bakemono. ( Monster or a monster etc.)." His smile vanished.

"It's people like you that give men a bad name." The stranger said calmly, but his voice held agitation, before he suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind the bandit leader, his clawed hand sticking out of the bandit leaders chest. With a gurgle the bandit leader breathed his last and with a sickening pop, the man slid off the strangers hand. The bandits scattered, fearing for their life. That man was truly a monster! No one should be able to do what he just did!

With a chuckle the man sheathed his weird metallic object before turning to Kushina, his entire stance now reassuring and comforting. Kushina was in awe of how quickly he seemed to change, and in fear of his power.

"They won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Kushina mutely nodded, before dusting herself off and regaining her normal composure, she bowed down.

"Thank you for your assistance." Kushina's voice held gratefulness, yet, sadness? That was not an emotion typically associated with thanking someone.

"Heh. It was no trouble. Are you okay now miss..?" the stranger spoke as if trying to determine a name. Well Kushina would give him that much.

"Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina." Whatever Kushina expected him to do, what happened wasn't what she expected. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses before breaking out into a small smile.

"Well then Kushina-san, let's get you to the Hokage to report what happened." The stranger suggested, though he had an ulterior motive behind it. He would enjoy the surprise that was for sure.

Kushina nodded, before responding. " Yes let's. May I know the name of my savior?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. The stranger smirked before responding cryptically.

"You may, but not until we get to the Hokages office. I am applying to join this town today. It is, after all, the place of my birth, even though I spent my life in England."

Kushina was surprised and shocked. He was born here? But where was England? His answer only gave more questions! She sighed, it looked she would have to wait. Cautiously, she walked alongside the stranger, walking to the Hokage's tower, knowing full well she had to get there in an hour, or else it would be too late.

It was twenty minutes later when they made it to the tall tower, the tallest building in town. They entered it swiftly and made their way up to the Hokages office. There they were stopped by the Hokage's secretary who smiled at the two.

"Ah Kushina-san! Who is this?" The secretary, Akane( I don't know her real name, so I'm giving her one)

"The man who saved my life." Kushina stated simply. " We would both request an audience with the Hokage, please." Kushina was cautious, but hopefully in here she would get some answers.

"Ah hold on." Akane stated before shedisappeared into the room behind her. Just a few short minutes later, she came back out. " The Hokage will see you now." Akane told them.

The two didn't hesitate, Kushina went first, and the stranger went next.

"Ah Kushina, I heard from my secretary that this man behind you saved your life, is this correct?" Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, asked kindly.

Kushina nodded before replying. " Yes, it is true. I was caught off guard and captured by a bandit mob. They were going to rape and kill me, but this man killed them, no I think destroyed them is the better term."

The Hokage was intrigued now. "Really? What do you mean by 'destroyed' them?"

Kushina's gaze darkened before replying simply. " He let them have the first move, and they all threw kunai and shuriken at him. He didn't move at all, he let them hit him. Then when they hit, they thought he died, honestly I did too. But then he used some weird black chakra, which not only forced the weapons out of his body, but completely regenerated his woulds. He mentally broke them before slaughtering them with a some weird weapon and killing the leader with his bare hands."

By the time she was finished the Hokage had mixed feelings. Such a warrior on their side would be incredibly beneficial, and would gain them the upper hand. On the other hand, should he ever turn against them, then they would be in serious trouble. The most advantageous thing to do, would be to gain his favor early on and gain his loyalty here. That was easier said than done…

Kushina continued. " He also said that he was born here and went to a place named England, and he originally came here to join Konoha." The Hokage mentally smiled. That made things easier.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and turned to the stranger. Sarutobi began to speak.

"Very well, what is your name stranger, and what is it you do for a living?"

Whatever answer Kushina or Sarutobi expected, the one the stranger gave was not one of them. He mischievously smirked before answering.

"Naruto, Namikaze-Uzumaki Hellsing Naruto. I am a vampire and a dog demon hanyou. My occupation is hunting other vampires or demons, and destroying rapists and the like. I am fifteen years old."

All hell broke loose.

A/N: How was it? Good or bad? I am a new writer, and this is my first ever story. I am an amateur writer, so I need advice, and I will stick to it. The rest of the chapters will be longer, but this is a prologue, and I view prologues as the shortest chapter in the story, that sets the setting like time and place.

In this fic, Alucard is the Kyuubi, and Integra is about 25, 10 years older than Naruto. Also Naruto is the one who turned Seras into a vampire, not Alucard. Naruto is part dog demon due to drinking the blood and absorbing the soul of Sesshomaru, which I think personally would change his genetic makeup slightly. Alucard IS free and will make an appearance, albeit much weaker than he is in the anime. The reason for this is because he gave his powers to Naruto when the said person almost died when he was ten.

The academy graduates at the age of fifteen in this fic. Naruto has a harem, which consists of Seras, Integra, Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, and a special guest( You will see and you will not expect it. I promise you that.). He also has the mysterious ability to use Susanoo and Amateratsu without the Mangekyou. This plays an important role, so pay attention when he reveals it.

Finally, I believe that due to the stress of losing whatever Kushina had built up for, namely her husband and son, she became weaker and became depressed, hence why she is different than the anime says she was. Thus when Naruto reveals what he is, what he does, and where he was, hell would break lose. Same thing goes with the Sandaime.

Anyway, tell me what I did wrong or how I did, and I will try to improve it. Till next time, peace out!

Silenced Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hellsing, Inuyasha, Devil May Cry, or Shinobi. Damn. goes off to hire Phoenix Wright I do own this plot, and some of the devices, like Alucard being an avatar of the gods.

A/N: Damn writers block. This is much shorter than I intended, and frankly I don't think it's at the level of the last chapter. I myself am disappointed in the chapter, but I swear the next one will be better! On the upside, the other person in Naruto's harem is introduced!

Fate, what is it? To some it is the set and predetermined path of life. Some think it's none-existant. Yet some believe that there is only one fate. Death. But if that were true, what about the immortals, or the gods? Do they 'die'? What happens if a god is killed? Only one could say, for only one nearly experienced death. Were it not for a human gifted with the powers of an immortal, Amateratsu, goddess of the sun, would be dead.

Yet, she didn't understand. Why would the one holding, or rather, held, one who was an enemy of the gods, help out one who was in the ranks of the gods? Why would one save one of their mortal enemies? After all Alucard, in failing to return, branded himself in essence, an enemy of the gods, even if it wasn't willingly.

Amateratsu was puzzled.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE NAME OF THE DEAD!" Kushina roared, her emotions raging like a river. She didn't dare believe him, not for a second. The sound of wood splintering was heard, along with a loud crack. The Sandaime stood up, his face the epitome of rage, not even caring in the least that he had tapped into Tsunade like strength.

"Absolutely agreed! What right have you to use the name of a dead hero!?" The Sandaime roared, equally furious. To his credit, Naruto didn't flinch, he only smirked.

"Tell me. Do you know what really happened that night?" Naruto questioned.

As a general rule, Naruto didn't talk all that much, or at least he didn't reveal too much information. This was an exception to that rule.

Kushina growled and held her blade against his throat. Naruto didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he took a step forward, the blade cutting right through his neck. To the surprise of the Hokage and Kushina, his severed head turned into a black mass, which flew into Naruto's body, restoring his head.

"It's been a while since my head was cut off, but I'll take that as a 'no'." Naruto stated, no longer smirking. His demeanor did a complete 180, going from cocky to serious.

The Hokage, face still contorted with a mixture of shock and rage spoke.

" What do you mean by that!?" He growled. Naruto smirked once more, but this time it was more of a 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"Well let me explain. But first, let me start with a lesser known fact. Kyuubi, isn't a demon, well not in the sense that you believe. He is not in the least bit foxlike, in other words. Kyuubi's name, is Alucard, the king of all vampires. "

Kushina interrupted. " So in other words, according to you, Kyuubi is a vampire, and not a fox demon? Bullshit. Historical texts state that Kyuubi is a nine tailed fox demon!"

Naruto smirked. " Well kaa-san(mother), in the ancient times, Kyuubi WAS a fox demon. However, the previous Kyuubi happened to happen upon Alucard, and the two fought. Alucard won and absorbed Kyuubi's soul. That was back when he first became a vampire. Anyway, Alucard was originally supposed to be an avatar of the gods, Shinigami to be precise. However, upon being defeated by a man named Abraham Van Helsing, he swore his allegience to the Hellsing family. From there he served as their secret weapon, their ultimate trump card. He killed other vampires and some demons that caused trouble throughout history. That day, he was returning to England after an assignment here in the elemental countries. He was ambushed by Uchiha Madara, who was immortal after obtaining the eyes of his brother after killing his best friend, and Orochimaru. These two caused him to go into an unholy rage. In order to cause more widespread destruction, he morphed into the form of the nine-tailed fox. I believe you know what happened next."

The Sandaimes eyes widened. Though he didn't trust this man, yet, the explanation he had just given was disturbing, and couldn't be ignored, even if it was false.

Naruto continued. " That day, my father, Namikaze Minato, sealed Alucard inside me, his son. He hoped that I would be able to contain his wrath. At the same time, Walter C Dornez, the butler of the Hellsing family, was sent to the Elemental countries to find Alucard. He came in near the end of the battle. After he saw what happened, he took me, and brought me to the Hellsing manor in England, where he trained me and raised me. At the age of ten, Alucard gave up most of his powers to me, in order to get free of the seal, hence why I'm a vampire."

Kushina was holding back tears. That would explain where he's been, his identity, almost everything. But then something struck her mind.

"Then why did you say you're a dog demon hanyou?" She asked, her emotions still raged through her, yet she managed to calm down.

"It's simple. I was new to being a vampire at the time, or else I wouldn't be. I fought against a dog taiyokai named Sesshomaru. Were it not for my regeneration powers I wouldn't be here, as it was I nearly died anyway. Regardless of that, I won, and I absorbed his soul. Since I was new I couldn't stop any biological changes that occurred, like Alucard did when he absorbed Kyuubi. Therefore it altered my gene structure, turning me into a dog demon hanyou, since I was human or rather, vampire, to begin with. I personally don't understand why he didn't let it bother his gene structure, but oh well." Naruto answered.

Sandaime sighed, this was too troublesome for words.

Elsewhere in Konoha, the Nara clan sneezed.

The Sandaime rubbed his temples before responding with his answer.

"Fine...Naruto. As long as you allow ANBU to follow you, I do not mind you joining this village, as a genin. Team assignments are tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning, don't be late."

Naruto smiled, a geniune happy smile, before he responded.

"Thanks old man. There's just one more thing to tell you." The Hokage sighed before responded tiredly

"What is it Naruto?" His voice held annoyance, but then it was late, he was supposed to be home already for crying out loud!

"Hokage-sama, my comrades will be arriving soon. Alucard will be with them, but frankly, he's about as strong as a chuunin now." Naruto replied. The Hokage sighed once more, a sigh of relief, relief that everything is finally done.

"Alright Naruto, report to the academy tomorrow to be assigned a genin team. Before you say anything, I have two reasons for it. The first is for you to learn jutsu, and the second is to interact with people your own age." The Hokage explained. Naruto nodded before he brought up a point that the Hokage hadn't considered.

"That's all well and good, but where will I sleep tonight? Although I can sleep through the day, it would not be very beneficial. And I doubt kaa-san trusts me enough to let me sleep in the Uzumaki or Namikaze compound." The Hokage cursed himself, however Kushina was the one who answered. Her answer surprised Naruto, but brought a true smile to his face.

"Actually Naru-chan, until you prove otherwise, I'll trust you." She responded. The Hokage smiled. That solved that problem.

"That settles it! Naruto the academy is at 7, don't be late." Sarutobi spoke, happily. Naruto nodded and turned to Kushina.

" Lead the way kaa-san. I do not know where the house is at." Naruto stated. Kushina nodded, and together, the two walked to the Uzumaki compound, talking to each other about the other's lives, smiling. Tomorrow would be the dawn of a new chapter in Naruto's life, and it would be the most important one. Happiness, sadness, betrayal, exasperation, and rage would all play parts in his new life. Naruto was ready, he was going to take life head on!

Little did he know then, just what would happen the next day. One thing was for sure, tomorrow his life would forever change…

A/N: Like I said I am disappointed, and I feel it's WAAY too short. I already fell victim to writers block! NO!! I know what I wanted to do, I know what I wanted to get out of the way, but the words just didn't flow that well. Oh well. I'll try to compensate by making next chapter a great one, and it will likely be a while before I put up the next chapter but oh well. Another thing, I'm worried as all hell. I have a surgery coming up, and I am NOT looking forward to it. It's tomorrow I believe, so I'm posting this now anyway.

That's probably why I have writers block at the moment, and it's also why I forced myself to write anyway. I won't be able to write for a while since I most likely won't have my labtop…that sucks, but I'll manage. If for some reason I bring my labtop I will update next week or so, maybe, since I'm going to be writing a lot longer if I'm in the hospital, mainly due to there not being anything to do over there, otherwise it will be a few weeks. I am determined to make next chapter a great one.

I also may edit this after the surgery, if my muse comes back to me. I think the best part of this chapter is the beginning. Hell you may even see a whole different chapter, so this is more of a test or filler chapter I guess.

The last member of Naruto's harem has been revealed! Yeah, it's Amateratsu, the goddess of the sun. Just try and tell me that you saw that coming last chapter. I doubt it.

Yes Naruto will combine Sesshomaru's poison whip with Walters wires. Naruto actually with have three swords and a scythe, but he won't carry more than one sword at a time usually. He is learning how to use a scythe.

Is Anderson going to play a big role? HELL YES! His first appearance will be either next chapter or the one after that. Anyway, I apologize for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed at least part of it. Ja ne!


End file.
